Dimensión de Amor
by estrada2082
Summary: Dos dimensiones se unen para lograr detener a una nueva enemiga, habrá manipulaciones, muerte de personaje y un final feliz...
1. Chapter 1

**Dimensión de Amor**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **[Karakura 6:30]**

En el muelle sur de karakura, se encontraba el Sunny y nuestros héroes en ella, algo muy extraño paso…

Horas antes…

-Zoro detrás de ti – Exclamo Robín con la preocupación en la mente, ya que no quería que le pasara algo a sus nakamas.

Ronoa logro esquivar a los marines y la tripulación de sombrero de paja, sacaron a todos los marines del Sunny, Franki activo la ipervelocidad, pero algo paso; cuando salieron volando un portal, los mando a otro mundo, pero ya dentro del portal, este se cerró y los mando a karakura.

-Ne, dónde estamos? – dijo Luffy confundido.

-No lose, pero al menos ya no hay marines – dijo zoro acostándose cerca de unos árboles, sin preocupación.

-Oye Ronoa no te relajes tanto no sabemos si en donde estamos es seguro – Exclamo Law.

-Oigan chicos, miren esto – dijo Robín señalando hacia karakura.

-Wow… Que bella ciudad – Menciona Luffy muy sorprendido.

\- Si pero se ve muy moderna, eso es muy extraño – Menciono Kid y Nami.

Cuando el amanecer llego ellos ya habían llegado a karakura y Nami les dijo:

-Tomen estas son sus porciones de dinero, recuerden nos vemos a aquí antes del almuerzo

-De acuerdo Nami – Exclamaron todos en señal de entendimiento.

-Esperen chicos hay que ponernos en grupo para no perdernos – dijo Robín por Zoro ya que su orientación es muy torpe – Law, Kid y Luffy son el primer grupo, Zoro, Bepo y Killer el segundo y el tercero será Nami, Sanji, Blook y yo, el resto cuidara el Sunny – Demando Robín.

-¡OK! – dijo Luffy feliz y los otros dos capitanes sonrieron maliciosamente.

[Preparatoria de Karakura 9:40 a.m.]

-Oye Kurosaki-kun ven a comer con Taski-kun y conmigo – dijo Origine.

-Lo siento Innove, tengo cosas que hacer - Menciono Ichigo saliendo del salón de clases, dejando a Origine detrás suyo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Karakura…

-¡Oye, Luffy no corras! – dijo Law enojado por la actitud imperativa de su aliado.

-Vamos Law es solo un chiquillo, es normal que se comporte así – dijo Kid regalándole una maliciosa sonrisa al oji gris.

-Pero si lo vez desde otro punto de vista, él es un Rey y ese no es el comportamiento correcto de uno; si lo entiendes Kid – Exclamo Law de manera maliciosa al peli rojo, haciendo que este se enojara y dejara de caminar.

Kid miro hacia arriba viendo un extraño ser que parecía un moustro que usaba una máscara blanca, Luffy estaba en sima del moustro riendo. De repente un chico apareció y corto el moustro a la mitad y Luffy callo el suelo de sentón, el chico se acercó a Luffy y le dijo:

-Estas bien? – dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a Luffy.

-Sí, estoy bien; mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy.

-Un gusto mi nombre el Kurosaki Ichigo, que hacías en sima del hollow – Menciono Ichigo sorprendido ya que el chico se pudo trepar en sima del hollow y no sufrir ningún daño.

-Que es un hollow? – dijo Luffy ladeando su cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Un hollow es un alma malvada que busca comer otra alma y también comen shinigamis o mejor segadores de almas – dijo Ichigo de la manera más específica para que el chico entendiera.

Zoro se separó de su grupo y se encontró con Luffy, y lo vio con chico alto de pelo anaranjado. Cuando su capitán lo vio se lanzó hacia él y le dijo:

-¡ZORO!, que haces aquí no deberías estar con Bepo y Killer – dijo Luffy soltando a su primer oficial.

-Es que me perdí, pero es culpa de las calles siempre se están moviendo y nunca me doy cuenta – Exclamo Zoro con los colores en la cara.

-Zoro estas enfermo? – dijo Luffy curioso y preocupado por la salud de su primer oficial y su mejor amigo.

Horas después…

En el Sunny todos estaban preocupados por Law, kid, Luffy y Zoro.

Mientras tanto los chicos venían riendo y carcajeando con las payasadas que decía Luffy, y entre ellos venia Ichigo sonriendo por las semejantes estupideces que decía el chico pelinegro que estaba a lado suyo.

Pero de repente Nami se acercó a Luffy y le dijo:

-Pero en donde se habían metido, estuvimos preocupado por ustedes? – dijo Nami mientras abrazaba a su capitán y luego de unos minutos lo acabo a golpes.

Luego de que la navegante se fuera, el peli naranja se acercó al pelinegro y le extendió su mano para que se parara, y el chico se paró y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa al peli naranja:

-¡Bienvenido al Sunny! – Dijo Luffy ayudándolo a subir al barco –Hoy tu serás nuestro invitado de honor, Ichigo – Ese comentario hizo que la tripulación armara una fiesta para que el chico se divirtiera con los nakamas de Luffy.

-De acuerdo, vamos a divertirnos – dijo Ichigo sonriendo muy feliz al ver que ellos eran muy amables con el sin saber quién es el en verdad.

Pero las urgencias se presentaron y el celular de Ichigo sonó haciendo que el cirujano de la muerte lo mirara muy fríamente haciendo que este volteara a ver las tranquilas aguas de Karakura. Kid se acercó al chico ofreciéndole un poco de sake, a lo que este rechazo haciendo que Kid se molestase con el joven peli naranja; Luffy se le acercó y le dijo:

-Si tienes algún compromiso, ve y nos vemos otro día si tienes mucha prisa, nosotros entenderemos que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y tienes que ir te pero antes de hacerlo preséntate con toda la tripulación – Dijo Luffy un poco triste ya que su invitado se iba, y no sabría si el seria su amigo o su enemigo.

-Ok. Me presentare con todos en el barco y después me voy tengo que llegar a casa o si no mi padre me volverá a molestar –dijo Ichigo presentándose con cada uno de los tripulantes del barco y saludando muy elegantemente a las chicas del barco, pero algo se le cruzo por la mente, como el chico y algunos de la tripulación pudieron verlo a él y al hollow – Oye Luffy, quiero preguntarte algo?

-Que? – Dijo Luffy curioso

-Cómo pudiste ver al hollow y a mi mientras estábamos en la ciudad?

-Es muy sencillo chico – Dijo Law dejando la botella de sake en el suelo –Nosotros no somos humanos ordinarios, nosotros somos usuarios; para que me entiendas, nosotros comimos la fruta del diablo lo cual nos da ciertas habilidades, comí la fruta cirujano es una fruta en forma de corazón, Kid comió la fruta magneto él puede atraer cosas metálicas y usarlas para su beneficio, Robín comió la que puede hacer que tenga más extremidades o poder aparecer otras extremidades en otros cuerpos y Luffy comió la fruta de goma, el en pocas palabras es un chico de goma – Exclamo Law sonriendo astutamente hacia el joven.

-Ok, nos vemos pronto Luffy – dijo Ichigo saltando del barco y corriendo hacia las calles de la ciudad.

 **[El Sunny 12:45 a.m.]**

En las mandarinas de Nami se encontraba Luffy viendo la luna en su punto más alto y al suave aire del mar golpeando sus mejillas, las estrellas se veían más hermosas que otras noches; el chico de goma lloraba como todas las noche mientras que todos en la tripulación duermen, pero esa noche no podía llorar a todo pulmón ya que esa noche tenia compañía, Law estaba en cubierta observando las estrellas en su mejor ángulo, luego de unos minutos escucho que Luffy estaba llorando muy sigilosamente y se transportó hacia donde estaba el pelinegro y noto que el chico de goma miraba la luna y decía:

-De ciaría poder ser feliz en verdad y no ver la vida de otra manera – Susurro el capitán del Sunny mientras dos lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, el cirujano de la muerte se sorprendió por la palabras que dijo el chico de goma.

Pero de repente un portal se habría frente al chico de goma, una chica emano del portal y le dijo al chico:

\- Ten lindo chico de goma, esta fruta te dará toda la felicidad que quieras pero solo tú debes morderla una vez que la hallas mordido la fruta desaparecerá y tu conseguirás lo que quieres – Dijo la extraña chica de pelo morado al igual que sus ojos –Pero recuerda que solo tú puedes morderla si alguien más la muerde tu morirás…

La chica desaparece y el portal se cierra, después de unos momentos Luffy muerde la fruta, la cual después de unos instantes desapareció y un niebla comenzó a rodear al chico de goma, el cirujano de la muerte se quedó observando de tras del árbol el mandarinas lo que ocurría al cabo de unos minutos la niebla comenzó a dispersarse y Luffy ya no era un chico sino una linda y dulce chica.

Law se acercó hacia la chica y la dijo:

-Luffy eres tú?

-Law que paso y que haces acá deberías cuidar la cubierta del Sunny – dijo Luffy preocupado pero luego de unos segundos nota que hay algo diferente él.

-Law soy una chica – Menciona Luffy en shok

-Lose pero velo el lado bueno – dijo Law un poco nervioso

-Cuál es ese lado? – dijo Luffy sarcásticamente.

Law se quedó sin palabras y Luffy camino hacia cubierta, viendo la flamante luna frente suyo; y de repente la chica que le dio la fruta apareció y le dijo a Luffy:

-Yo te daré una semana para que decidas quedarte en forma de chica o vuelvas hacer un chico, pero si pasa la semana te quedaras así para siempre – dijo la chica muy divertida – Oh, por cierto mi nombre es Kokoro, que no se te olvide Luffy.

La chica desapareció en un portal y Luffy sé quedo mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, sin poder exclamar alguna palabra. Law solo se quedaba mirando a la chica de goma que estaba a unos 7 metros de él, Luffy voltio y estiro sus brazos hacia el cirujano de la muerte y le dijo:

-Yo sé que lo sabes todo – dijo la chica suavemente.

-De que hablas? – Exclamo el cirujano nervioso por las palabras de la chica.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, escuchaste todo la que me dijo Kokoro y quiero que me prometas algo – dijo la chica mirando muy seriamente a Law.

-Que quieres que prometa Luffy? – dijo el cirujano curioso.

-No le digas a nadie de lo que ocurrió esta noche o sino – Menciono la chica de manera asesina – Te matare con mis propias manos, entendiste Trafagar.

-Entiendo – dijo el cirujano dibujándose una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **[Sunny 6:00 am.]**

Luffy se mantuvo lejos de los demás hasta que salió Sanji y vio a la hermosa capitana que estaba dormida plácidamente en un árbol, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Quien eres tú, linda señorita? – dijo Sanji poniendo ojos de corazón al ver a la hermosa mujer.

-Soy yo Luffy – dijo la chica sonriendo extensamente.

-¡EHHHHHHHHH!

 **Continuara…**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2.

[Sociedad de almas 6:02 am.]

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas, las cosas parecían tranquilas hasta que un portal se abrió y de ella salió Kokoro y en su espalda traía a Rukia Kuchiki inconsciente. Pero Renji su capitán de la secta división le grita:

\- ¡RUKIA! – Grita el chico haciendo que esta se despertara, pero Kokoro le sopla un extraño polvo y esta vuelve a caer dormida.

-Tu joven shinigami, llévame con Ichigo Kurosaki… ¡AHORA! – Demando la chica de manera violente

-Primero suelta a Rukia – dijo Renji – si la sueltas te llevare con Ichigo sin cuestionar lo que me digas – dijo Renji de manera preocupada.

-De acuerdo – dijo ella – Pero si me engañas, no volverás a ver a Rukia Kuchiki.

Renji tomo a Rukia y la puso en su espalda, empezó a guiar a Kokoro hasta el cuartel general de la sociedad de almas; ella notaba que el lugar estaba muy solitario, de repente salió el capitán Ukitake riendo, claro por lo borracho que estaba; luego de unos minutos noto que Renji estaba parado frente de él viéndolo maléficamente, y este paso a decir:

-Capitán Ukitake, me puede explicar… ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ! – Dijo Renji exaltado por el comportamiento del capitán de la décima tercera división.

-Bueno es que el capitán Yamamoto hizo una fiesta e invito a todos los capitanes – dijo Ukitake tallándose el cuello – Lo único que se me hizo extraño es ver a Ichigo en esa fiesta, porque él no es un capitán pero… de algo si estoy seguro – Exclamo el capitán parándose del piso – La fiesta es para darle la bienvenida a otro capitán, jajajajaja.

-"Que dices" – dice Renji sorprendido por lo que dijo el capitán.

Kokoro procede a pasar al salón del primer capitán y oye que los demás capitanes y sud capitanes dicen:

-¡Bienvenido capitán de la segunda división!

Al ver que los capitanes felicitan a Ichigo ella chasquea los dedos y desaparece, dejando a Renji solo con el capitán Ukitake, haciendo que este se asustara por lo que pasaba dentro; Ichigo era capitán de la segunda división y el seguía como sub capitán de la secta.

[Sunny 7:45 am.]

Mientras tanto en el barco de los mugiwara, las cosas se tornaron extrañas para algunos en el barco y Luffy se negaba a decir lo que había pasado y Law prometió no decir nada a nadie, o sino su vida terminaría en tan solo unos minutos. Las chicas tomaron a Luffy por ambos brazos y se lo llevaron a su cuarto, Luffy les pregunto:

-Qué demonios están haciéndome? – dijo la hermosa chica, irritada por lo que le hacían Nami y Robin.

-Yo tomo todas las medidas de tu cuerpo para ver que te puedes poner, ya que tu ropa de chico te queda muy grande – dijo Robin regalándole una suave sonrisa el su capitana.

-Oye Nami que haces? – Pregunta Luffy curiosa por lo que hace su navegante.

-Busco algo de tu taya, oh acaso piensas estar en cueros? – dice la navegante maliciosamente.

-¡Que dices! – Exclama Luffy con un leve sonrojo – Yo no pienso estar desnuda en todo el barco eso… sería extraño – dice la capitana del Sunny con los colores en sima.

-No para los chicos – dice Nami ayudando a Luffy poniéndose un sostén – Ellos son pervertidos por naturaleza, claro tu no lo eras… pero espero que este efecto o cambio tan drástico que tienes pase ya que te casaras en tan solo dos meses – Declara la navegante tratando de cerrar el sostén.

-Lo se Nami solo tengo seis días para decidir si ser chico o chica, pero por mientras experimentare que es ser una chica – Dice la capitana sonriendo muy sutilmente a su navegante.

Robin le pone otro sostén a Luffy, claro uno de los de Nami y procedieron a ponerle una camisa y un shorcito de mezclilla, y salieron con ella a cubierta y todo se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la capitana del Sunny; Robin pasó a decir:

-¡Les presento a Luffy, en su versión mujer!

Todos seguían viendo a Luffy y esta se harta de que la vieran así, asique esta dijo:

-"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL SHOT" – dijo mandando a cada uno de los chicos al agua.

[Sociedad de almas 10:20 am.]

Mientras tanto en la cuarta división, Rukia despertaba del profundo sueño y a lado suyo estaba Ichigo, durmiendo en una silla tomando la mano de ella. Rukia se sonroja por la acción del peli naranja, pero de inmediato Rukia se dio cuenta de que Ichigo traía la capa del capitán de la segunda división, entonces opto por levantarlo pero cuando lo hizo este se quedó viéndola de manera preocupada y opto por preguntarle:

-Estas bien? – dijo el capitán medio dormido.

-Si estoy bien, pero te tengo una pregunta – Exclamo Rukia curiosa.

-Que?

-Porque traes la capa de un capitán y más de la segunda división? – dijo Rukia.

-Es muy sencillo Rukia, yo soy el capitán de la segunda división… es por eso que traigo esto puesto – Exclamo Ichigo estirándose.

-Oh… ¡QUEEEEEE! – grita Rukia sorprendida – Como es eso posible, tú eras un shinigami sustituto; como es que te ascendieron a capitán? – Dice Rukia confundida.

-Mira es muy simple, cuando me fui del barco de Luffy, estoy seguro de que no lo conoces… el capitán Ukitake me dijo que el Capitán Yamamoto quería hablar conmigo y cuando llegue a la sociedad de almas estaban todos los capitanes y sub capitanes felicitándome porque el viejo me seleccione como el nuevo capitán de la segunda división, pero luego Renji me dijo que tú estabas grave y no despertabas asique el viejo suspendió el festejo y la capitana de la cuarta división empezó a curarte y la implore para que me dejara cuidarte y aquí estoy – dijo Ichigo regalándole una suave sonrisa a Rukia.

-Oh, qué lindo de tu parte, pero mi hermano te felicito? – pregunto curiosa Rukia.

-Ja, de vistes ver lo, estaba tan ebrio… cuando le invite un poco de sake me regalaron los mugiwara y se puso tan alegre conmigo y las demás – dijo el riendo – Creo que tu hermano tiene una enorme jaqueca.

Rukia se quedó viendo la actitud de Ichigo y se acercó a él, haciendo que este se sobresaltara por su acción y la distancio de él haciendo una pregunta:

-Que haces ?– dijo Ichigo curioso por la acción de su amiga.

-Ichigo, una chica te buscaba ayer – dijo ella dejando atrás su curiosidad.

-Quien? – dijo Ichigo preocupado

-No tengo idea de quien era, pero ella quería hablar contigo – dijo Rukia.

De repente Renji entra y le dice a Ichigo:

-Capitán Ichigo, se solicita su presencia en la central de la sociedad de almas.

-Voy de inmediato – dijo Ichigo soltando la mano de Rukia, pero ella no lo soltó y lo jalo hacia ella haciendo que este quedara a centímetros de sus labios.

Renji se quedó observando lo que Rukia quería hacer, asique él se acercó y empujo la cabeza de Ichigo haciendo que este besara a Rukia, este bruscamente se separó y salió corriendo de la sala dejando a Renji y Rukia sorprendido por la acción de Ichigo.

[Central de la sociedad de almas 12:30 pm.]

Ichigo estaba muy alterado, luego de unos minutos sintió alguien detrás de él y era el capitán Ukitake, este le dijo muy enojado al capitán:

-Pero qué demonios haces detrás de mí Dijo Ichigo ruborizado.

-Ichigo, porque tan avergonzado acaso alguien te hizo algo – dijo Ukitake tomándome del hombro.

Ichigo no pudo articular palabras y solo se encamino hacia donde estaban los demás capitanes y de repente apareció el capitán Yamamoto y les dijo a todos los capitanes:

-Una chica de pelo morado ha estado dejando inconsciente a media sociedad de almas y hay que detenerla – Exclamo – Sino la detenemos ella se apoderara de la sociedad de almas y también a traído a una chica humana.

-¡Que dices! – dijo Ichigo.

-Que hay una chica humana, porque la conoces – dijo el capitán Byakuya un poquito ebrio.

-Quiero verla – Demando Ichigo.

El capitán de la décima división lo llevo a ver a la chica, era idéntico a su amigo Luffy y por simple curiosidad se le ocurrió llamarla por el nombre de su amigo; esta de inmediato se acercó a Ichigo y le dijo:

-Ichigo, gracias al cielo en dónde estoy? – dijo Luffy agarrando los barrotes de la celda.

-¡Luffy que te paso, porque eres una chica! – dijo Ichigo mirando a su amiga de reojo.

-Es que comí una fruta que me dio mi amiga Kokoro, ella me tomo de la mano y me empujo dentro de uno de sus portales y… - Exclamo Luffy.

-Y qué Luffy? – Pregunto Ichigo, porque su amiga había cortado la narración de lo que ocurrió.

-Y aquí estoy, encerrada sin saber porque.

Ichigo abrió la puerta para que saliera Luffy, después de abrirla agarro la mano de esta y comenzó a guiarla al portal al mundo humano; pero los capitanes comenzaron a perseguir a Ichigo y a Luffy, el capitán de la secta división uso su bankai contra Ichigo, cuando este iba a defenderse Kokoro apareció y atrapo el ataque de Byakuya haciendo que este se desvaneciera, con tan solo un toque con sus manos, esta paso a decir:

-Hola, Ichigo Kurosaki como esta Rukia? – dijo Kokoro sonriendo maléficamente.

-¡Hola Kokoro! – dijo Luffy sonriéndole extensamente a la chica.

-Que tal Luffy dime ya te hartaste de ser una chica – dijo Kokoro.

-Quieres ser un chico otra vez?

-¡Si! – dijo Luffy demandantemente.

-Como quieras – Declamo Kokoro acercándose a Luffy.

Cuando esta estuvo muy cerca beso a Luffy y este se sonrojo por la acción de su amiga, esta se separó y una extraña nieva rodio a Luffy y lo transformo de nuevo en un chico, su ropa se transformó al igual que el para que le quedara a su tamaño; este salto y abrazo a Kokoro y le agradeció tanto por devolverle su verdadero ser, Ichigo le dijo a Kokoro:

-Oye Kokoro porque nos ayudas? – dijo Ichigo seriamente.

-Es muy sencillo, quiero que ustedes me ayuden a mí – dijo sonriendo.

-Ayuda para que, exactamente – Exclamo Ichigo.

-Para a ponderarme del mundo humano y la sociedad de almas… - Susurra maléficamente a estos – Y sé que ustedes lo harán.

Esta se separó de ellos y soplo un polvo de control mental y empezó a manipular sus mentes para poder apoderarse de la sociedad de almas, Comenzó a tacar a los capitanes con el poder de Luffy haciendo que los capitanes con poco poder de voluntad cayeran inconscientes al suelo y con Ichigo uso el bankai doble haciendo que el capitán Ukitake y el capitán Kyoraku sacaran sus zampakotoh doble y empezaran a pelear con este, pero alguien atravesó a Ichigo y era nada más que Rukia Kuchiki…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

[Sociedad de almas 13:05 pm.]

-Gracias… Rukia – Murmuro Ichigo cayendo desmayado al suelo.

Luego de unos segundos el cuerpo de Ichigo empezó a emitir un aula roja alrededor de su cuerpo y este empezó a levantarse lentamente y la máscara de hollow en su rostro, este puso un dedo en donde va el corazón de Rukia haciendo un "Cero" en su pecho, evaporizando el corazón de Rukia, este ataque hizo que esta se callera de rodillas, diciendo le ha Ichigo:

-Perdóname Ichigo… por no poder ayudarte – Susurro Rukia, como sus últimas palabras.

Pero antes de que Ichigo terminara de matar a Rukia, Byakuya empezó a tacar a Ichigo con su "Sembozakura kageyoshi", pero eso solo hizo el mínimo daño que este hizo, usó el "Kuroi Getsuga", lastimando gravemente a este.

[Sunny 14:00 pm.]

En el Sunny las cosas se empezaron a poner drásticas, todos los nakamas de Luffy se estaban preguntando donde estaba, de repente un portal apareció enfrente de Zoro haciendo que esta se pusiera a la defensiva, luego de un rato salió Kokoro tomando al espadachín el brazo, este se soltó de esta, ella comenzó a flotar haciendo que Robin la tomara de los pies para que no lastimara al espadachín; Sanji se acercó a la chica, preguntándole:

\- Donde esta Luffy, linda señorita? – dijo Sanji muy seriamente a Kokoro.

-Porque creéis que está conmigo – Exclamo Kokoro dibujándose una sonrisa.

Zoro la toma por el cuello y le dice muy enojado a la jovencita:

-Escúchame bien chiquilla, dime en donde demonios esta Luffy o te lo sacare a golpes – Demando ardiendo en cólera Zoro, él no estaba en condiciones de aguantar los juegos de esta niña.

-Si lo pones de ese modo, mande a tu capitán a la sociedad de almas y la única que los puede llevar ahí soy "yo" – dijo sonrientemente Kokoro.

-Entonces que esperas llévanos a donde esta Luffy – Demando Zoro.

-Temo que no puedo llevarlos a todos, solo puedo llevar a tres personas de ustedes y a mí – dijo rascándose una mejilla.

-¡QUE DICES! – Grita Zoro por lo que le acaba de decir Kokoro.

Mientras tanto el primer oficial se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo, la arqueóloga tomaba una decisión y les dijo a los demás:

-Zoro, Law y Kid, irán con la chica a la sociedad de almas, los demás nos quedaremos a cuidar el Sunny – dijo Robín a los dos capitanes y al primer oficial del Sunny.

-Ok – Exclamaron los tres hombres.

Kokoro y lo demás entraron al portal, y luego de dos segundos llegaron a la sociedad de almas que estaba totalmente destruida Ichigo y Luffy habían logrado tomar a la sociedad de almas; los escuadrones, los capitanes y los sub capitanes estaban atados y sus zampakotoh a un lado, solo estaban Ichigo, Luffy y el capitán Yamamoto. Luffy comenzó a atacar al capitán con "Gomu Gomu no Bow – Gun" haciendo que este escupiera sangre y Ichigo contrataco con un "Mugetsu" acabando con el capitán Yamamoto, estos dos iban a terminar matando al viejo pero Law lo transporto hacia ellos poniéndolo en un lugar seguro. Dejándolo en las dulces manos de Kokoro, Zoro paso a decir:

-Luffy que demonios haces? – Exclamo el peliverde.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, de inmediato Law se dio cuenta de que Luffy estaba siendo controlado sus ojos lo delataba, el pobre joven de goma no lo hacía voluntariamente; este estaba siendo controlado al igual que Ichigo. Oyeron gritar al capitán Yamamoto, pero cuando voltearon el capitán estaba muerto, Kokoro había matado al capitán Yamamoto sacándole el corazón con sus propias manos y exprimiéndolo hasta que este reventara, bañando sus manos con la sangre del fallecido capitán de la primera división. Luffy uso otro ataque para retener a sus aliados y a su primer oficial, Ichigo tomo las espadas de Law y Zoro, mezclándolas con las demás. Kokoro abrió un portal hacia Karakura y mandando a todos los escuadrones, capitanes y sub capitanes al mundo humano; esta les dijo a Ichigo y Luffy:

-Tomen a todos y llévenlos al mundo de los mortales vamos a tomar el mundo de los mortales – Dijo enloquecidamente a los dos chicos, que le sonrieron y empezaron a acercarse a ella abrasándola para decirle:

-Tememos que tu poder sobre nosotros se ha acabado – Susurraron ambos en los oídos de Kokoro, haciendo que esta se atemorizara por las palabras de estos dos.

Estos se separaron de ella y la miraron a los ojos, ellos tenían unas sonrisas muy demenciales y cuando estos iban a hacerle algo, alguien de tuvo el tiempo y lo volvió más lento era Asatte el hermano mayor de Kokoro, la quito de ahí antes de que Ichigo y Luffy la mataran de un golpe el devolvió el tiempo a su ritmo normal el golpe fue tan fuerte que rompieron el suelo de un golpe, estos voltearon y vieron al dueño del tiempo y le dijeron:

-Porque la haz quitado de su destino – dijo Ichigo – Esto hubiera acabado en tan solo unos segundos.

-Es muy simple, ella es mi hermana menor y vine a arreglar los problemas que causado ella en todas las dimensiones – dijo Asatte sonriendo.

Asatte arreglo toda la sociedad de almas pero él no podía de volver a la vida a Yamamoto eso solo lo hacia la muerte y él está peleado con ella y mejor evita más problemas; el cura a los segadores y pone como capitán de la primera división a Syunsui Kyoraku y Asatte manda a Luffy y sus amigos al mundo humano.

[Sunny 16:55 pm.]

Un portal se abre y sale de él, Luffy y en su espalda traía a los otros tres hombres y, Asatte y Kokoro venían de tras de él, cuando Robin se acerca Luffy y lo abrasa diciéndole:

-Luffy estaba muy preocupada por ti, nos tenías con los pelos de punta por la gran angustia que nos distes, pero lo bueno es que ya estás aquí – Le susurra Ribin al oído a Luffy.

-Tranquila Robin estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Luffy correspondiendo el abrazo de su nakama.

Asatte se acerca a él joven capitán y le dice:

\- Es tiempo de que regresen a su dimensión, pero ten Luffy – dijo Asatte – Esto te permitirá volver cuando quieras a este mundo, pero te advierto que si cae en manos equivocadas pondrás en peligro otra dimensión – Exclama Asatte agarrando a Luffy por el hombro, dándole una suave sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que nunca perderé esto Asatte – dijo Luffy regalándole una extensa sonrisa.

Asatte le sonríe y los mugiwara activan la ipervelocidad y estos salen disparados por el cielo, Asatte le abre un portal a su dimensión y una vez que este pasó cierra el portal, y se dirige hacia la sociedad de almas y le dice a Ichigo:

-Ichigo Kurosaki, Luffy se ha ido a su mundo, pero te daré algo para que cuando quieras visitarlo a su dimensión puedas hacerlo – Le dijo sonriente Asatte.

-Qué es esto? – Pregunto Ichigo.

-Esto es una jema, si piensas en tus amigos de esa dimensión esta gema te llevara a su mundo – dijo Asatte – Pero te advierto que si cae en manos equivocadas destruirás el mundo de tu amigo.

-Te prometo que lo cuidare con mi vida – dijo Ichigo sonriéndole.

Asatte desapareció con Kokoro y no se les volvió a ver, Luffy llego antes de que su boda se realizará; Ichigo le pidió perdón a Rukia por casi matarla y esta lo perdono, lo beso frente a su hermano y este acepto a Ichigo como su cuñado…

Continuara…


End file.
